


Shreds

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has a deadly tongue.</p><p>Prompt: shred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shreds

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

Cutting. Lacerating. Shredding. These are all terms that Harry knows from the potions textbook. They are all terms that apply equally well to the Potions master's tongue as he makes his way between the cauldrons in his classroom, heaping scorn upon student after student.

Cutting. Lacerating. Shredding. These are all terms that go through Harry's mind as the Potions master flays him alive with that deadly tongue. It flicks against his skin, going up and down and around his ear, his neck, his back, his arse, whispering obscenities, shredding his dignity, shredding his pride. Shredding his inhibitions.

It's what he needs.


End file.
